


Candy Factory of Her Dreams

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: 31 Days of HP Halloween 2017 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Candy, EVERYTHING IS WONDERFUL, Everything is edible, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: It was absolutely amazing. Like a dream. Maybe even heaven. It was how she’d pictured Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory.





	Candy Factory of Her Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of HP Halloween - **Day 5:** Candy

It was absolutely amazing. Like a dream. Maybe even heaven. It was how she’d pictured Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory.

Trees made of puffy cotton candy leaves and candy cane trunks. Toadstools of nougat and marshmallow. Flowers that were actually hard candy lollipops.

And _chocolate_...

Chocolate everywhere! Not yet frogs, like in the Wizarding World, but all sorts of creatures and critters. Butterflies with wings made of candy melts. Spiders with creamy hazelnut filling. Mice made of white chocolate and coconut. Squirrels covered in chopped peanuts and stuffed with soft caramel... The list went on.

There were bubble gum bird eggs and liquorice snakes. Cherry filled chocolate hedgehogs and sour gummy shelf fungus. Toffee caterpillars and mint chocolate hummingbirds.

Rose bushes with cherry flavoured petals and apple flavoured stems. Lemon favoured sunflowers, watermelon flavoured pink carnations, and blue raspberry flavoured bluebells. Even the grass was made of fondant and the dirt was crumbled graham.

After drinking her fill of the melted milk chocolate river, she headed towards an area where son was falling magically from the ceiling. It fell in heaps of ice cream — vanilla, mint chocolate chip, maple walnut, blueberry — and she sampled every flavour. There were ice sculptures and igloos in various colours. Each colour a different flavour — the figures depicting predators being sour.

When she got too cold, she returned to the warmer areas and picked up a nice saltwater taffy starfish near the melted chocolate river, sitting on the fondant grass and taking a bite.

_SHLUCK!_

Wh-what!?

She looked down at the wonderful taffy to find... _her teeth_...

She tossed the starfish away with a shriek, hands flying to her mouth. She worked her jaw to test the pressure of her teeth pressing together and felt little little thumps in her lap. Looking down in horror, she watched more of her teeth landed on her jeans and in the grass.

She felt her empty gums, eyes swimming with tears of humiliation. _H-how... Wh-why?_

Hermione sat up with a gasp. The room was dark, the weak light of the waxing moon shining through the windows of the dorm room. Around her, her roommates snored and turned in their sleep. She felt her mouth, fear gripping her sleep addled mind, and...

Sighed as relief flooded her body. Her teeth were still there. She flopped back onto her pillow and sank into the mattress, laughing at herself. Only a nightmare.

That was the last time she went to bed without brushing her teeth.

\- 30 -


End file.
